<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Driving Miss Phryne by Naithom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485846">Driving Miss Phryne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom'>Naithom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 Death at Victoria Dock, Ficlet, Gen, Hugh makes us proud, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh explains to Jack why he made the decision to drive Phryne home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Collins &amp; Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher &amp; Hugh Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Driving Miss Phryne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece discusses PTSD-related symptoms to a certain extent. Just wanted to warn anyone who may have triggers.</p>
<p>I always felt that Hugh needed a chance to explain his reasoning to Jack, so, I gave him a chance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And did you make a note about leaving the scene of a crime to escort Miss Fisher home?”</p>
<p>“She made a request, sir.”</p>
<p>“Miss Fisher is going to make a good deal of requests, Constable. And while there may be circumstances in which she can be of mutual benefit to each other, we need to establish right up front who wears the trousers in this arrangement.”</p>
<p>The young constable frowned. He normally didn’t argue with this superior but he didn’t feel that Jack fully understood the situation.  Summoning up his courage, he spoke up.</p>
<p>“Sir, I was remiss in not documenting that but I still feel that driving her home was appropriate.”</p>
<p>Jack turned and looked at his apprentice. </p>
<p>“When I got there, it was… obvious that Miss Fisher had tried to provide medical assistance to the victim. Her hands and her clothes were pretty covered in blood where she had tried to stifle the bleeding. I didn’t know she’d had any medical training.”</p>
<p>Hugh realized he was getting off-topic.</p>
<p>“What concerned me was her behavior. Sir, she wasn’t acting like herself. It was like…like she was there but she wasn’t. She didn’t sound like herself. Her voice was flat in a way I’d never heard from her before. She got upset when she saw her clothes had blood on them and she took off her blouse like it was covered in acid, IN PUBLIC! “</p>
<p>Hugh took a deep breath and continued.</p>
<p>“I…recognized her behavior. Well, not the clothes part. Actually, I…I was there when my father was killed breaking up a fight. I remember feeling numb like I was someone else like it was happening to someone else. I still can’t tell you how, how I got home that day.”</p>
<p>The young man came back from his memories and his voice went from that of a boy’s whisper of grief to a police officers’ authoritative voice after a moment to center himself.</p>
<p>“Since we had plenty of officers there, I did make the decision that she was in need of transport because I questioned her ability to make it safely home in her condition.”</p>
<p>Jack listened and considered. He placed his hand on the young man’s shoulder and said quietly, “I’m sorry about your father and I appreciate your reasoning. An officer has to use all the information and evidence at hand, including prior experience knowing that there can be collateral victims at a crime scene and we have to protect them too. That you were able to protect Miss Fisher from herself, which is no mean feat.”</p>
<p>Hugh’s face broke out in a smile.</p>
<p>“And when you become a DI, remember to listen to your officers and be willing to admit to them when they’re right and you’re wrong.”</p>
<p>Hugh had previously assumed his respect and affection for his supervisor could be any greater. The final lesson he learned that night was that he was wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>